Crimson
by PureSirius
Summary: AU. When Rei drags Tala to a strip club, the last thing he expected was to find a certain red eyed bluentte. Actually...the LAST thing he expected was to fall in love with him.TalaKai BrooklynRei Yaoi! CH 2 replaced
1. Chapter 1

Padfootlet: well…here I am…with another story…I have over about 10 plots I want to write but will unfortunately never get to…but this one I have been wanting to write so…hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I in no way own Beyblade or any of the characters…any characters that do not belong to the show are solely mine.

………..--------...

Loud music, bright florescent lights, people dancing sensually with one another, and dancers up on stage taking tips from older men that needed to get away from their wives at home. It was the typical strip bar on a Saturday night.

Blue eyes scanned the club from where he sat at a secluded table away from the stage, as his friend got him a drink from the bar. He had no idea how the neko-jin had convinced him to go out with him, claiming he needed a social life. He had a social life, he just rather have said social life at home.

"Hey cutie…" A middle aged, balding, overweight, obviously drunk, man sauntered over to the redhead, who was glaring at him. "Wanna dance?" He slurred, moving closer to him, the stench of alcohol flooded the redhead's senses. "Or maybe we can get outta this place and have some fun…"

"Maybe you shouldn't be hitting on people 20 years younger than you and go back to hell hole you climbed out of," the redhead growled. This was exactly why he hated going out. People always decided that they wanted to hit on him, not caring that he had no interest in getting into a relationship. Giving him a disappointed look, the man walked off to find another young boy to prey on.

When the man was gone, the redhead looked up, meeting a pair of deep golden orbs staring down at him. "I hate you."

The golden-eyed boy blinked and sat down at the table across from his friend, sliding the glass or Bicardi over to his friend. "And you came to this revelation how?" He asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"You forced me to come to this place…"

The golden-eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Forgive me Tala…I only wanted you to get out…ever since you and Bryan broke up you never leave the house! You used to love clubbing and going out to bars…"

"I was just hit on by a 40-year-old drunk!" Tala exclaimed, glaring at his friend. It was, after all, his fault.

The dancers on the stage and out on the floor began to go back behind the curtain; ignoring the protests of the men they were pleasing. The pride and joy of the Sakura Blitz Club in Japan, was about to make the performance that made Sakura Blitz the most popular club in the country.

"Can we go—?" Tala stopped himself short on his words as a song began to play and a two-tone blue haired teen not any older than himself, walked out on stage. He was dressed in tight leather shorts that went up more than half his thighs, a see-through, black mesh shirt showed his well sculpted abs and arms. He had leather, fingerless gloves and black belts that ran up his arms as well as a leather collar with a name tag that read "Kai" dangling from it; black shoes also adorned his feet, finishing off the outfit. The one thing that made his unique however, were his crimson colored eyes and blue shark fins against his pale skin.

"Holy shit…" Tala breath, staring at the bluenette as he danced with the gold pole in the middle of the stage, while at the same time taking tips from the men that stood at the stage. When he was done with the pole, he sauntered over to one of the men off the stage and gave him a laps dance, ignoring the catcalls and gropes he was receiving from the crowd. The man kissed him harshly, but the bluenette didn't seem to mind as his kissed the man back, before moving on to another customer.

Rei smirked, he knew Tala would take an interest in the young bluenette; it was the whole reason he had brought his friend here. Kai Hiwatari was one of the hottest teenagers in all of Japan, and Rei just happened to be one of his friends. Rei hope Kai would remember that he was here tonight with Tala and keep his promise.

Once Kai was done with the other customer, his eyes locked on with the icy blue eyes of a redhead, who was staring intently at him. Next to the redhead, was his friend Rei Kon. _'I guess this is the guy Rei wanted me to meet…'_ Kai thought to himself, making his way to the secluded table, not minding as people groped him in various places.

Tala watched as the bluenette made his way over to the table he and Rei were sitting at. He wasn't planning to…? The bluenette was now giving him a lap dance, staring him directly in the eyes. Ok, so he was, but it was hard for Tala to protest; he was too busy staring into the bluenette's captivating eyes.

Kai caught the redhead in a kiss, softer than the one he had shared with the other man before. Reaching into one of the pockets of his shorts, he handed Tala a small slip of paper before breaking off the kiss and walking off, giving the redhead a seductive smirk as his walked back to the stage and finished his performance.

Tala looked at the paper. It was a number! Kai's number to be exact.

"So you gonna call him?" Rei asked, a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

"I'd be an idiot not to." Tala said, pocketing the number. He wanted to know more about this Kai person. He seemed…interesting.

……..-----...

Padfootlet: this is gonna be a short story…prolly less than 10 chaps…but anyway…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Padfootlet: well…I decided to redo this chap…so yea…

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

- - - - - -

"Hey Tala…we're going clubbing tonight you wanna come?" Brooklyn asked, peaking into the redhead's room.

Tala looked up from his book from where he lay propped up on his bed pillows. "Didn't you just go out two days ago?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "Yes, but that was just dinner and a movie…clubbing is so much more fun…plus it's a Friday night…c'mon…live a little…" he gave Tala a knowing smirk. "And that guy Kai might be there…"

Tala sat up straighter. "How do you know about that?"

Brooklyn shrugged again. "Rei told me about it."

"Go figure," Tala muttered under his breath, before sighing, and setting his book on the bedside table, after marking his page. "Sure…why not?" He said, getting up from the bed.

Brooklyn looked at the book cover and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked with a smirk.

"I stole it from Korimi's room…" Tala said. "Surprising as it is, it's actually a good read…"

"Where is your little sis anyway?" Brooklyn asked, leaning against the wall as Tala searched through his closet for an outfit.

"Work…" The redhead replied simply, pulling out a black shirt and a pair of black baggy pants.

"Hey Brook…" Rei came up to his koi somewhat tentatively. "Garland just called…uh…he kind of…burnt down half your kitchen…"

Brooklyn blinked, and straightened up, before finally exploding. "HE WHAT?" He yelled, rounding on his boyfriend, who shrank back sheepishly. "Heh yea…he said…er…he was attempting to cook dinner for Mystel…and well…he kitchen burnt…he said he wanted you home…."

Brooklyn growled and leaned against the wall with this arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. "Well he can wait because I'm not cleaning up his mess."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Anyway…you coming with us tonight Tal?"

The redhead was just slipping off this shirt, when he looked at his raven-haired friend. "Yeah…like you said…I need to get out more…"

Rei blinked. "You are actually taking my advice?" He asked, feigning surprise.

"Get out of my room so I can change," Tala replied with a grin, pushing Brooklyn out of the doorway and shutting the door.

When he was finished, he, Brooklyn, and Rei all left the apartment and headed to the Sakura Blitz club.

"Is there a particular reason you are taking me here again?" Tala raised an eyebrow at his friend, whose eyes were focused on the road in front of him.

"What do you mean? Sakura Blitz is just the best club there is around here…tonight it's a regular club night…Friday's and Saturday's are strip nights…so tonight we can actually get some dancing done," Rei replied, not revealing that he somehow convinced Kai to "coincidentally" meet up with them tonight.

"You're hoping I'll run into that stripper aren't you?" Tala asked suspiciously.

"I'm hoping you'll get laid before you're 70," Rei muttered under his breath, making Brooklyn snort in laughter.

"Just because I don't have a horny boyfriend like you doesn't mean I need to get laid right after a breakup." Tala muttered, sulking down in his seat.

"It's been 2 months Tal," Rei said, rolling his eyes.

They pulled into the parking lot of Sakura Blitz and got out of the car, moving to the front of the line where the bouncers stood, keeping just about everyone out. Rei mentally thanked all that was above that he knew the star of the club. "Hey Jerry…" Rei said, giving the bouncer a small wave as he passed, walking through the doors. The bouncer smiled and waved back, allowing Rei, Brooklyn, and Tala to pass.

"You know the bouncers?" Tala yelled over the music, once they were inside.

Rei simply grinned, and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Rei-kun…" A girl smiled at the raven-haired youth. "And you too Brook," she winked playfully at the redhead, who blew her a kiss. Rei rolled his eyes at the two, forgetting that the girl's brother was standing right next to him, positively fuming. "I'll have a Bloody Mary…" He ordered. "What about you Tala?" He looked at the fuming redhead, realizing that Tala didn't know where his sister worked. "Shit."

Apparently the girl noticed as well, because Rei saw her pale slightly.

"What…" Tala began calmly, before exploding. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WORKING HERE?" He screamed/

The girl shrank back, giving him a nervous smile. "Heh…s-surprise nii-sama?" She laughed nervously.

……….------

Padfootlet: this chap is better for what I wanna do with this fic…so yea…review plz! Even if you reviewed my other ch 2…lol…much obliged!


	3. Chapter 3

Padfootlet: Read chap 2...it is COMPLELTY different

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

----------……..----

"Heh…s-surprise nii-sama?" The girl laughed nervously.

Within seconds, Tala had dragged her outside by the forearm. Once they were outside, he rounded on the girl. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A STRIP CLUB?" He yelled, making the girl shrink back.

"If it's any consolation…I strictly work the bar…" She said, giving another nervous laugh.

"I still don't like it! You shouldn't be working in a place like this! You don't work the bar strip nights do you!" Tala said, still seething.

"No…" the girl rolled her eyes. "You think Jin would like it? I mean use common sense Tal…the strippers are all single…the ones that have boyfriends or girlfriends get fired…usually…I think Kai has had a few boyfriends but-"

"I don't need a full explanation of the rules of this place…thank you…" Tala growled, but he seemed to calm slightly, taking comfort in the fact his sister wasn't a stripper. "I still don't like it," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest..

"Uh…excuse me sir…" A pink haired girl popped her head out the back door and into the alley they were standing in. "Korimi needs to come work at the bar…we're short 2 people tonight as it is…"

Tala's sister looked at him and waved, before walking into the bar, silently thanking all that was above that he hadn't killed her right on the spot. Once she disappeared, Tala rounded on Rei. "You knew about this didn't you!"

Rei rolled his eyes and moved back into the club; Kai should be there by now. "Don't ask don't tell Tal…" he replied.

Growling, Tala walked back into the club, deliberately, not going anywhere near the bar, but making sure he could see his sister at all times from the table he was sitting at. It wasn't her he didn't trust. It was the scumbags that liked to hit on bar tenders.

"Me and Brooklyn are gonna go dance you should get out there as well…there are a few cute guys here," Rei said, smirking at his friend, a fang slipping over his bottom lip, making him look as if his was plotting something (which technically he was).

"Hn," Tala had no interest in dancing. In fact, he had no idea how he was talked into going.

"Hey cutie…mind if I buy you a drink?" A man around 30 came up to him. He wasn't bad looking, but Tala could tell he was drunk, and an ass.

"I'm good…" he replied, taking a sip of the mixed drink his sister had sent over to him not to long ago.

"Aw c'mon…' the man persisted, taking a hold of Tala's chin, and lifting the redhead's head, so ice blue eyes were looking into pitch black ones. "I bet you're straight right? Why don't you try something new?" He purred, moving closer to the redhead. He was about to force him into a kiss, when someone yanked his shoulder length ponytail.

"Do you not know the meaning of 'no'?" A cold voice came from behind the man. "If you don't…then let me elaborate…fuck off."

"Go screw yourself!" The man said angrily, turning to face the person that pulled his hair. "I saw him first! Go find your own bitch to screw!"

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, making the man back off. Something about those eyes scared him. Once the man was gone, the crimson eyed savoir looked at the redhead, who was staring in disbelief. It was the stripper from a few nights ago!

"Uh…thanks…" Tala said, eyeing the bluenette's clothing. For some reason it was strange to see him in somewhat normal clothing. Instead of the sexy, revealing, leather clothing from the night before, he was wearing tight leather pants, and a white shirt under a leather jacket. _'I guess he likes leather,'_ Tala thought to himself.

The bluenette shrugged. "Whatever." He looked over to where couples, both hetero and gay, were dancing sensually with one another, before looking at the redhead, who was taking another sip of his drink. "Your sister is Korimi, correct?" The bluenette asked, still standing, and looking down at the redhead, who turned his attention to him.

"Yeah…" Tala glanced over to the bar, where Korimi had just smashed a drunk's head into the bar, because he had leaned over the bar to try and kiss her. "I don't like it…"

"I know…Korimi was just telling me…" the crimson eyed boy said, glancing over at the dancers again. "Wanna dance?"

Tala looked at the bluenette. His initial reaction would to say no, but something about the blue haired stripper made him nod and get up, allowing the bluenette to lace their fingers together and lead him to the middle of the dance floor.

"So you didn't call me…" The bluenette said, as the two danced. His mind was only half on the music, pumping through his veins; the other half, was on the beautiful redhead in front of him. Rei knew him better than he thought. Kai tended to be picky about the guys he went out with. But the redhead head was the best out of anyone he had ever danced with-and for- he thought with a smirk.

"I know…" Tala replied

"Usually, when one gives one a phone number, they expect a call…" Kai replied, pulling Tala so close to him that they were only an inch apart. "So why didn't you?"

Tala could barely speak. They were so close, all he had to do was lean forward slightly, and he would have the bluenette in a kiss, but he refrained. "I figured…you wouldn't remember me…" he replied. It was true. The bluenette probably gave his number out to a load of guys.

"Because I'm a stripper?" Kai twisted Tala so his back was against his chest. He chuckled lightly in the redhead's ear. "That sounds a bit judgmental doesn't it?" He breathed into the redhead's ear. They were still dancing at a fast pace, yet neither seemed to notice because they were too wrapped up in their conversation.

Tala turned himself back around, letting himself get caught up in the music, but keeping his eyes on the bluenette. "Maybe if I got to know you better I wouldn't judge," he panted, out of breath from all of the dancing. "But you don't even know my name do you?" He gave a slight smirk, when something flickered in the bluenette's eyes, as Tala moved closer.

"I would if you told me," Kai replied smartly.

"Tala."

"Kai."

Kai leaned forward and caught Tala in a fierce kiss, as their bodies continued to move together to the fast paced music. Tala kissed back intensely, battling the bluenette for dominance. Kai won the battle, exploring every corner of the redhead's mouth greedily. They moved off the dance floor, and Kai pinned Tala against a wall in the back of the club, kissing him once more, before moving to the redhead's neck, causing Tala to moan.

"Kai…" he gasped, when the bluenette nipped a sensitive spot on his neck.

The bluenette looked up into Tala's ice blue eyes, hazed with lust. Coming to a silent agreement, the two left the bar and jumped into Kai's silver mustang, not aware that a pair of gold and jade eyes were watching with mild amusement and triumph.

When Kai parked his car, he wasted no time getting into his large apartment with Tala, and shoving him onto the bed, kissing him fiercely, as they removed all of their clothing.

-------…….------

The next morning, Tala opened his eyes, and looked around an unfamiliar room, before remembering what had happened the previous night. It had been the best night of his life. Turning on his side, he faced the bluenette, who had his arms wrapped around Tala's waist, and had a peacefully look on his pale features. Tala couldn't help but think about how much different he looked without the intense stare the bluenette always seemed to have.

_'Crap,' _He cursed to himself. He had a board meeting for his company that day at four. He hated the law firm he owned. Why did he damn grandfather have to give it to _him? _Why not curse Korimi with the damn job? Oh yeah, he was the oldest. Damn it. Slowly getting up, to make sure he didn't wake the sleeping bluenette, he got dressed, and scrawled his number on a slip of paper he found on the dresser, and left it on the pillow of the bed. If it was a one night stand, the Kai wouldn't call him back; if it wasn't then he would call. Tala was pretty much indifferent to each scenario, but part of him _did _want the bluenette to call back; he was a good kisser.

Giving the room one more sweep, Tala left the apartment, and called a taxi to take him back to his own apartment, silently praying that Rei and Brooklyn either went back to Brooklyn's place, or found the bedroom this time. He did _not _want to walk into them on the couch…again.

-------…….-----

Padfootlet: Now…Secrets needs to be updated…it's amazing…the family has left…and my writers block miraculously disappears lol…REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Padfootlet: welp…here's ch 4….

Disclaimer: See ch 1

---------……….-------

"Hey Tal! Have you seen my keys?" Korimi yelled from the kitchen. Tala could hear her shoving things to the side as she desperately looked for the keys to her car. "Damn it I am going to be so late for my shift tonight! Boris is gonna kill me!" he heard her curse as something fell onto her foot.

Sighing, he set down the Harry Potter book to help his sister. _'Figures she would interrupt me at an interesting part,' _He thought to himself.

"Where did you last see them?" He asked, moving the large stack of papers that were on the bar.

"I don't remember, I was so tired after last night's shift that—"

"Hold one…" Tala stopped in mid search. "Isn't tonight Friday?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Isn't tonight strip night at the club?"

Korimi paled, and straightened up. "Well…yeah…" She said carefully, eyeing her brother carefully, trying to decide if he was going to blow up or not. "But they're short a few bartenders tonight…I have to go in…plus I'm getting paid over time so—"

A muscle twitched at the corner of Tala's mouth, before it turned into a frown. "You _do _know that you don't even _have _to work with all the money we have right?" He said, forcing himself to be calm.

Korimi shifted uneasily, when Brooklyn saved her from answering. "Hey Korimi…I found your keys! They were in your—" He cut himself short when he saw a furious looking Tala and an uncomfortable looking Korimi. "Uh…well…me and Rei are going out tonight…here are your keys…see ya!" He tossed the keys at Korimi, who caught them, and hurried out of the kitchen. Brooklyn wasn't scared of much, but an angry Tala was _not _something he wanted to mess with.

Grabbing the keys Korimi rushed out of the large apartment.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook!" Tala yelled after her, before the door slammed shut.

"You really are too protective of her you know that?" Rei asked, standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"_Your _sister isn't working in a strip club is she?" Tala growled out.

"No, my sister is an accountant in the United States," Rei said. "What's you're point?"

Tala let out a frustrated sigh. "I thought hornbag said you two were going out?"

Rei gave a confused look. "No…" he said slowly. "Brooklyn just left for work…"

"He's not a stripper is he?" Tala muttered under his breath.

Rei rolled his eyes. "You _really _need to get over the whole stripper thing you know that, Tal?" Rei said, soundingexasperated. "Besides…_you _were the one that slept with one…."

"That's different," Tala said.

"How?" The neko-jin raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"It just is, ok?"

Just then, the phone rang, and Rei, being the closest to the phone, picked up the receiver. "Hello? Rei speaking." He blinked before giving a small smile. "Sure he's right here…and next time I see you I'm gonna hurt you for saying that…" he said, before handing the receiver to his friend.

"Hello?" Tala asked, wondering who it was. His employees knew better than to call him at home unless it was an emergency (which there never was).

"Tala?"

The voice on the other end of the line sounded vaguely familiar but Tala couldn't put his finger on it.

"It's Kai…" The voice said again.

A light bulb seemed to go off in his head, before he spoke. "Oh, uh…hi, Kai."

"I'm off tonight…mind going out to dinner?" The bluenette asked.

Tala blinked in surprise. Was the incredibly hot, sexy stripper he had just met asking him out? _'Of course he is baka…and you are going to say yes,' _a voice said in his head, sounding suspiciously like Brooklyn.

"Uh…sure…" He said after a long pause. "What time?"

"8…wear what you would normally wear," Kai said, before hanging up.

"He certainly gets to the point quick," Tala muttered, hanging up the phone.

"Well, that's Kai for you…" Rei said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Tala looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know him?"

Rei gave him an innocent look. "Oh, he just happened to be a friend of mine…you have a problem with that?"

"I KNEW you set me up!"

"Are you mad?" Rei asked, grinning, knowing that Tala wasn't going to argue his point. No one in his or her right mind would be angry about having a date with the hot bluenette.

"Of course not…" Tala said. "But it wouldn't have killed you if you had told me you knew him."

Rei simply shrugged and walked out. "You might want to find an outfit for tonight it's already 6."

-----------…………--------

I know…short…but ya'll are going to have to deal, follow? Next chap….Kai's and Tala's date…REVIEW!


End file.
